Pollusix
"People are like flowers, once picked they wilt quickly. They wilt especially quickly when I pick them."--Pollusix Pollusix is a toxic pollution villain and that is also a member of the Network. History Pre-UA History: It is unknown how exactly Pollusix was created, but it is known that he fed off of all the exhausts and smoke created during Lego Racers one and two. By the time Lego Racers 2 had finished and the new champion beat Rocket Racer, Pollusix had finally fully grown enough from all the vehicles' exhaust. He created a fast car and started to race in all the places from both Lego Racers and Lego Racers 2. He broke the rules too much and was too violent and when he tried to destroy the champion after losing to him, the other racers had enough of him. Eventually Rocket Racer, the champion, and the others were able to beat Pollusix and put what was left of him on a space ship, sending him into exile. The ship finally crashed and he found himself on Chima (planet). After some time, he recovered and regrew. He discovered Exath and its various properties and vowed to get revenge on the racers and to conquer all the planets that they're on. Ultra Agents History: Like all, but Kidtention and maybe the mysterious leader of the Network, Pollusix just randomly appeared in Astor City one day. He first went to Pointer Island with Devastator because he sensed something similar to Exath was on the island. Though it proved to be a waste of time and they left before more Agents arrived. He was later seen with Eev Eet looking for the Ultra Agent HQ, but they were attacked by an Agent. Pollusix stayed behind to fight the Agent and got severely injured from the battle, in which Eev Eet had to carry him back to base. Appearance Pollusix wears a helmet that looks like a full face motorcycle helmet, but somewhat like a close helmet(medieval) as it has that triangle looking thing coming out in the front and has a eye slit across the visor. His helmet is completely back, so is its visor and despite the slit in the visor his eyes can't be seen. Pollusix appears to wear something like a mix between a wet suit and a jumpsuit, which is all black. He has a black torso armor that appears to be something similar to a bullet proof vest. He wears very dull, dirty grey metal shin and forearm armor for more protection. Besides that, he has what appears to be black leather gloves and black work/military boots. Personality Pollusix has no care for life or people, he sees them as only tools or annoyances. He is very brutal because of this and doesn't care who gets hurt, even those on his own side. Species, Powers, and Weapons Pollusix is composed of thousands of tiny microscopic organisms that are little creatures of living forms of pollution or at least thrive on it. This allows him to shape shift, but he mostly stays in a human form as in the description above. It is unknown whether Pollusix is organic or artificial, but he seems to be both. His breath is that of exhaust and smog mix and his spats are acid rain and hot ashes. Bigger spit balls are made of toxic waste and sludge. Because of his toxic, sickening nature he has the power to cause things to pass away, rust, decompose, etc. by touch. Although this power works relatively slow and the bigger and stronger something is the longer it takes. Pollusix has a metal chain, a sickle, and a sludge/chemical ball launcher. Trivia * Pollusix was originally used in the Legends of Chima Roleplay for a short time. It was one of several roleplay that ajtazt had to cut do to life. * Pollusix has been in the most Lego themes out of the members of the Network. * He and Drome were brought in as the second group of villains to be transported to Ultra Agents. The first being Master of Disasters, Eev Eet, Devastator, and Tri-Shot. * He bears the title, "Agent of Death" within the Network. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Networkers